Last train
by The Black Gryphon
Summary: A Angst fic. The main character is Lance, the focus Kitty, though there are hintings of Kietro and Lancitty. Please read!


**__**

LAST TRAIN

by The Black gryphon

The wind whipping in my face

the glowing red eyes staring at me

the metallic body moves

I watch as you go

and I watch as the last train hails thee

I watch and then I leave,

only to arrive once more at this

demon of metal and steam

and I grasp the rail bar

Taking the last train

to that little place called home

A train was waiting there, it's door open. The blinding light from inside the passenger cars created the shadows of the passengers, but it caused the faces to be undistinguishable. Lance looked at the watch and frowned as a figure came along, heavy bag in her hands.

"Do you really have to go?" He asked softly, touching her face. Leaning in, her blue eyes fluttered closed and then opened.

"I see." Lance frowned as she then let out a sob as she dropped her bags.

"I don't want to go..." She leaned against his chest. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her close.

"Then don't Kitty. Stay with me... Don't" He choked and Kitty just opened her eyes. "Don't go..."

"Lance... you know I can't." Kitty whispered, as if she didn't want to admit it.

"WHY NOT?" He nearly roared, though his tone was hushed and low.

"Because... I just can't."

The train whistled in warning as the last of the passengers arrived to board the train. A figure leaned in an open doorway, his face shadowed by the light.

"Kitty." He called softly.

"I'm coming." Kitty replied before turning back to Lance.

"I'm sorry Lance... Good bye." Kitty kneeled down to get her bag when Lance pulled her up for a soul searing kiss. Kitty, though stunned at first, slowly responded, Placing her hands on his shoulders, barely responding but not holding back. As the kiss broke, they stared into each other's eyes. The man in the doorway frowned.

"Kitty..." He held out his hand and Kitty broke away from Lance, picking up her bag. Lance touched his lips and then watched as she began to walk away.

"Kitty..." Lance choked out. "Good bye..."

Kitty stopped and then turned, her eyes tearing up. She stood there as the train whistled again. 

"Kitty! Hurry up!" The man in the doorway called. The light rain that had been sprinkling down the whole time let loose a strong gust of wind, wrenching Kitty's hair tie out and leaving her hair to pool around her face. She turned and accepted the man's hand. He pulled her in just as the train started to move. Lance's foot rose and fell and he ran. He never got closer, just farther and farther away.

"KITTY!" He cried, "KITTY! I LOVE YOU!" Kitty watched from the door way, in the arms of the man.

"Lance..." She cried softly before turning and sobbing into the man's chest.

"PIETRO! YOU TAKE CARE OF HER!!!!!!!" Lance cried. Pietro looked up from the sobbing Kitty and then nodded. (AN: Okay, okay, so I am a sap for a kietro moment. This fic is STILL mostly Lancitty!)

"I will!" He cried, his arms around Kitty as the train whistled. "I'll take care of her until you come!" The train pulled away from the train station with a final whistle, leaving Lance to stare into the darkness the train was traveling into. At the edge of the train station, he stood till he could no longer see the red end lights. The wind tore mercilessly at him as he was left alone at the platform.

Lance bolted up, breathing heavily. Running his hand through his sweat drenched bangs, he stared at the spot of moonlight shining through his windows. Getting out of bed, he walked over, leaning against the glass. The cold glass froze the sweat on his back, chilling his bones (AN: No he is not wearing a shirt), but he didn't care. 10 years ago, 10 damned years and he still hadn't followed that train. Each minute tore at his heart, each hour at his soul. Walking back to his bed, he sat on it, resting his hands on his forehead. Glancing over at the sole picture frame on his bedside table, he picked it up. There, was a time of the end of happiness and the beginning of his hell. In that picture, Kitty smiled as she was clothed in flowing robes of white silk. Behind her, Pietro hugged her, lifting her up. Their faces were smiling in joy in their love for each other, their pleasure of being each other's, and no one else's. Their happiness begun there with that day, his had ended long before that. Then... there came the war. They made the perfect team, his speed, her ability to phase. Her intelligence, his quick wit. Pity they never had a child, and there was even a joke they had never even gotten THAT far (Not that he wanted to find out, but he had a rough idea they did. One morning Pietro was in a daze...). But then their perfect team was countered and they were stopped.

Kitty died crying out Pietro's name, and he [Lance] came too late. She was on the floor leaning against Pietro's quickly cooling body. He had run up to her and told her to hold on. She never made it. Lance guessed it was a good thing, she would of been majorly depressed if she had survived while Pietro didn't. But the real thing that tore him apart was the last question she answered. He had stupidly asked if she loved him, at any point of her life, expecting a glare and a attempt to slap him, but she only smiled.

"I still do..." and she died then and there, and to him, so did he.

Lance looked up from the picture as screams came out of the hallway. Sounds of gunshots run through and Lance growled. Opening the door, he shook the building and then everything was a blur.

Lance stood at the train station once more, but this time he was getting off the train. Watching , Pietro lead Kitty forward, her stomach budging but this time, she held out her hand for him. And he stepped up, his bags in his hands. As he took it, she smiled softly.

"You came... You came back..."

"Of course I did Kitty, I would never leave you alone with Maximoff."

"Still the smart aleck eh Alvers?" Pietro smirked as he held his hands over Kitty's stomach.

"You shouldn't be talking Pietro!" He teased before Kitty motioned towards a house far in the distance. Lance turned his head to see the last train slowly pull away.

AN: For those of you confused, here's a basic overview. Pietro and Kitty got married, got killed. The train is a symbol (to me) of the final journey to the resting place and the child Kitty is carrying (in the afterlife) is a symbol of hope (though it's vague and hard to realize at first, 2nd or 3rd glance. It's sort of implied)

Reviews wanted. thanks!


End file.
